


Friday Night Done Right

by greeneyes_softsighs



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, hardcore PWP, random encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo brings a late night guest back to his house after a successful evening of boozing and clubbing. 2x3</p>
<p>PWP and some snarky-snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Done Right

Duo tripped and spilled over the threshold onto the hardwood of his foyer, landing hard on his knees with a pained grunt. Laughter from the man behind him was his reward for a clumsy, drunken attempt at being suave. 

"Christ, tell me how you really feel," he muttered behind a smirk, sputtering out a broken giggle as he pushed back to genuflect and collect his pride. A strong hand wrapped around his bicep and yanked him from kneeling to standing in a second, though. The grip was almost painful as the other man's thin fingers dug into the tender flesh of Duo's tricep. He lined their bodies up, hip to hip, groin to groin, with an arm around Duo's waist.

"I really feel like I want you to fuck me," the man murmured in answer to his sarcasm, brushing his lips over Duo's temple and then his cheekbone. The way he said fuck had Duo thinking all kinds of nasty things that made his blood race. "But I'm worried you might hurt yourself on the way to the bedroom. Do I have to carry you the rest of the way, or can I trust you not to fall for the fourth time tonight?"

Fourth! Duo chuckled. He liked this guy. But yeah, fair enough, he had fallen out of the bathroom stall at the club after getting the most sensational blow job of his life. He had also tripped over the step out of the taxi. And then again, here, on his own doorway. He reached between them and drew an X over his heart with a devilish grin.

"Cross my heart, baby, I'll be careful," he said, earning a significantly more amused and equally more aroused response from his guest. When the green-eyed man crushed their lips together, Duo had to take a moment to manually reroute some blood to his brain cells. He was risking another jelly-leg situation here. To avoid another fall, Duo had to break the kiss and steer the man around piles of camera equipment clogging his foyer. 

They kissed again at the bottom of the stairs and Duo nearly forgot the reason they were even there in the first place. The green-eyed man's mouth was experienced and impatient. He liked to suck on Duo's tongue and nibble his lips, and he tasted like bitters and whiskey. A groan escaped them both when Duo pulled away again. He was really playing bad cop here. Then again, he could just fuck this guy on the stairs. But where was the romance in that?

Each step was a struggle as he fought against the overwhelming attractiveness of his date. He just wanted to touch him. To look at him, to taste him and smell him. The man stalked him like a panther down the stretch of hallway leading to the master bedroom and pounced when they made it through the door. Duo fell backward onto his bed as the green-eyed man straddled his hips and devoured his neck with licks and bites and kisses. Maybe Duo imagined it, but he thought he heard a growl.

"Aw, fuck yeah," Duo moaned, letting his hands roam over the other's tight body as the man busied himself with worshiping Duo's throat and then his chest. Each button on his favorite black shirt popped methodically as his guest traveled lower. Then, hot breath and the firm pressure of the man's tongue on his cock through his pants. Duo thrust toward the teasing touch, panting madly. Ugh, this was torture. This shit just wasn't fair.

"Okay, babe, this is now strictly a pants-off party," Duo informed him suddenly as he sat up with the green eyed man knelt between his knees on the floor. Yeah, file that image away for the spank bank. The braided man patted his thighs and his guest quirked a brow at him curiously. Duo just grinned in response. He waggled his eyebrows and licked his bottom lip suggestively, too, just for good measure. That got him another laugh as the man stood up to strip.

His powder pink shirt was discarded first, shunted to the side heedlessly along with a white undershirt. Duo moaned and nearly made for the guy's chest and abs with grabby hands. He was deceptively fit, Duo decided, watching as the man began to undo his belt. He was built like a climber with broad, strong shoulders and toned arms with a strong core. That little trail of auburn hair leading from his navel under the hem of his pants had Duo riveted. He licked his lips in anticipation, and the green-eyed man noticed. His little strip tease turned into an exercise in How to Drive Duo Crazy in the Span of 1 Minute. Duo willed his hands to remain at his sides, fisting the sheets as the slow burn of arousal seared him. Fuck, but it was fun to torture himself sometimes. 

The outline of the man's cock in his pants left little to the imagination, and Duo couldn't keep his eyes off as the pants finally joined the rest of the clubbing ensemble on the floor.

"Fuck me, you saucy little minx! You go commando?" Duo moaned, licking his lips again as he watched that perfect cock bob up against his flat stomach, framed at the base by a carefully manscaped bush.

"Not often," replied the naked man with a smirk, watching Duo with his hands on his narrow hips, broad shoulders relaxed and slouched.

"Guess I won the lottery with this one, huh?" Duo's eyes bounced all around the slightly taller man's frame, cruising him selfishly. Finally, Duo stood and practically ripped off his own clothing. No slow as molasses strip tease for him. The green-eyed man laughed again, and the sound was pleasant and friendly. It sounded like he was having a good time at least, and from the looks of it he seemed to appreciate the view as well.

"You're not too bad yourself," the man said quietly, green eyes flicking up to meet Duo's indigo blues after studying his body extensively. Duo was drawn to that gaze now just as he'd been at the club. He fit his body against the other, rubbing their cocks together as they kissed. Duo's hands framed his guests' jaw. He pushed his tongue past parted lips and grazed teeth and palate and cheeks. The green-eyed man's tongue tentatively wound with his, dancing between their mouths without aggression. Tasting.

The man was the first to pull away this time, chest heaving with shallow, labored breaths. "Condom? Lube?" He asked breathlessly.

"Thought you'd never ask," Duo murmured, attempting to put his brain back together after that mind-blowing kiss. When he returned from the bathroom, already bagged with a bottle of lube, the green-eyed man was laid out on his bed presenting him with the most perfect view of hard cock, taught balls and tight asshole Duo'd ever laid eyes on. If he hadn't already gotten off earlier that night, he'd probably not have lasted much longer at the sight of that.

"Are you going to fuck me with your cock, or with your eyes the rest of the night?" The man asked, raising his brow again in what was turning out to be a frustratingly sexy quirk.

"Definitely my cock," Duo replied automatically, as seriously as he could, and the man laughed. It was a short, kinetic burst of sound that had Duo's body thrumming from head to toe. He finally settled between the man's knees and arched over his body, kissing him slowly, tenderly. Yeah, Duo liked to bring home a random lay every once in a while, but he liked to think he was somewhat of a romantic about it.

"Hey, you know, I didn't get your name," Duo muttered, squirting some lube into his palm.

"You can call me whatever you want, babe," the man replied, though the response sounded a little rehearsed. He shuddered in anticipation as Duo circled the tight ring of dark, puckered flesh with a slick finger.

"Humor me," Duo said as he hoisted one long, toned leg over his shoulder. "Can't just call you 'That Hot Green-eyed Stud' now, can I? It's -- fuck, you're tight -- it's a little too long for real casual conversations." Duo had one finger inside the green-eyed man, stretching him slowly. His body responded so well to each touch. He arched against Duo's finger, gritting his teeth when Duo grazed his prostate.

"T-trowa," he panted out finally as an answer, when Duo had moved on from one to two to three fingers. He scissored them carefully, stretching Trowa while also teasing his taint. The man was practically writhing when Duo removed his fingers, added more lube, and finally positioned the crown of his cock against Trowa's asshole.

"You can call me Duo..." Duo grunted, pushing inside slowly, watching Trowa's face as he entered the other man. His green eyes were hooded, practically rolling back in his head as the braided man filled him slowly. When Duo was nearly seated to the base, Trowa made a soft, impatient grunt.

"Fuck me, Duo," he ordered. The sound of his name on those perfect lips, and the look of utter and complete desire on Trowa's face immediately dissipated all self-restraint Duo had managed to keep up until that point. With one of Trowa's legs over his shoulder, and the other hooked over his hip, Duo had the leverage to mercilessly pound Trowa into his mattress. And he did.

Trowa's panting breaths, soft moans and grunts filled the room along with the sharp slap of flesh on flesh as Duo thrust into him. One of Trowa's hands traveled between them to jack himself off in the same frantic rhythm of Duo's hips. As he neared orgasm, Trowa's body became tighter and tighter, sucking Duo inside greedily until the pressure was just too impossible. The green-eyed man trembled under Duo, body taught and rigid as he orgasmed. 

"Duo..." he sighed, sticky, hot threads of cum splashed between them and dribbled over Trowa's knuckles. Duo's eyes screwed shut as his own climax loomed and finally crashed over him like a wave. It was intense, and he lost himself in the sensation of Trowa's tight heat around his cock and the silken texture of his skin where their bodies met.

Duo recovered slowly and pulled out. He rolled to the side and snapped off the condom, tied it, and tossed it into the waste bin next to his night table. At least, he hoped it made it into the bin because he sure as hell wasn't about to get up anytime soon to check. 

When the bed dipped slightly, he glanced over at the other man -- Trowa -- expecting him to be leaving. He was sitting up, knees still spread with his spent cock hanging flaccid between his thighs and cum drying on his belly, looking dazed and completely wrecked. Duo felt a little swell of pride before the guilt settled in. The guy would definitely be sore in the morning. But he'd asked for it, and Duo had been more than happy to oblige.

"Heading out?" Duo asked conversationally, facing Trowa on his side and striking a pose Tom Selleck would be proud of. "You can use my bathroom, if you want."

"Do you want me to leave?" The other man asked, looking down at Duo with an expression that was hard to read. Duo blinked, struck by the question. Usually the dudes from the club high-tailed it after the first round. Was this guy expecting to get any more action tonight? Duo wasn't sure if he could muster a third performance so early.

"Uh... sorry, but I think I'm spent for the night," Duo chuckled, resting his cheek on his fist and toying with the end of his braid. It was beginning to pull out of the tie. The green-eyed man nods, but he doesn't get up right away, and Duo realizes that maybe he didn't want to leave. Before Duo can think of something else witty to say, Trowa finally gets up and walks around the room to gather his clothes.

"Bathroom?" He asked, checking one more time before getting the ok from Duo. As soon as the door to the master bath closed, Duo sat bolt upright and glanced around the room, flicking on the bedside light. Okay, this guy wanted to stay. Duo didn't usually have men stay over, but that was only because they normally peaced-out without a second glance. 

But this guy. This Trowa guy with the green eyes and his damn smirk and expressive eyebrows. He was a little different. He'd been a good dancer, too, and funny. They'd spent at least a couple hours in the club drinking and grinding on each other to the music before heading out. And sure, they hadn't learned each other's names until he was balls deep, but no one was perfect.

Slowly, it dawned on Duo that he was talking himself into letting the guy sleep over.

The faucet squeaked shut before bathroom door opened and Trowa returned. He had dressed, but left his shirt unbuttoned over the white undershirt that lay across his broad shoulders and chest. He looked rumpled and sated and cute as fuck, Duo thought. His auburn hair, which had been styled up at the beginning of the night, was tousled and fell over his face now, partially hiding his left eye. 

"So, Trowa, huh?" Duo said with a grin. He patted the bed next to him and, after a moment of hesitation, the green-eyed man came and sat on the edge beside Duo.

"Or you can call me 'That Hot Green-eyed Stud'," Trowa replied, and Duo laughed. He probably laughed a lot harder than was required for the snark, but he couldn't help it. He brushed a couple tears from his eyes and looked to Trowa, noticing the amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes and the slight smile that revealed one dimple. Aw, fuck, this guy had dimples and he hadn't even noticed until now.

Duo leaned over and kissed his mouth. There was hesitation again, as though Trowa took a moment to decide whether he wanted this or not, then his lips were pliant and smooth. They yielded to Duo's gentle, insistent tongue, parting to let the braided man taste and explore. The kiss wasn't rushed or desperate, and it wound down to a pleasant end as they both pulled back this time, flushed. Duo's hand had found its way to the back of Trowa's neck, his fingers brushing the soft, short hairs at the base of his skull. 

There was a sliver of space between their faces when Duo said, "Stay over tonight. I'm sure I can definitely probably find something for us to do tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Trowa replied after a beat of tense silence, offering another small smile. Duo grinned and scooted back on the bed, flicking the covers open as Trowa removed his pink shirt and pants, leaving him with just the tight-fitting white undershirt and socks. Duo turned off the bedside light as Trowa slipped under the covers with him, fitting against his side. The solid warmth was good, especially after the room had cooled from their earlier romp, and Duo drifted off to sleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking my time feeling out how I want to write these guys, using inspiration from current 2x3 authors like Miss_Murdered among others until I can find my own spin. After a few more of these one-shots, I think I'll settle into a longer AU fiction with a couple chapters.
> 
> Also, I just set up a tumblr for my fanfiction and fanart: greeneyes-softsighs.tumblr.com. You can follow for fanfiction updates, probable reblogs of hot dudes who look like Trowa, Duo or Heero, and maybe just random blabbings.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
